


Каждую ночь я умираю, убив тебя

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольное толкование момента в лесу из 3x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждую ночь я умираю, убив тебя

\- Ты не хочешь попробовать монгольский способ? – спрашивает Лидия, приподнимая идеальную бровь, и Эллисон кидает на нее удивленный взгляд. 

\- Я читала, - поясняет она, как само собой разумеющееся, пожимая плечами, и Эллисон слегка улыбается, послушно поворачивая лук. 

Лучше не становится: руки все так же подрагивают, а яркая мишень, прикрепленная к дереву, покачивается из стороны в сторону. Эллисон на мгновение прикрывает глаза, в надежде, что открыв, сможет сфокусировать взгляд, и вздрагивает, когда сзади к ней прижимается чужое тело. 

Лидия недовольно дышит ей в шею, но, тем не менее, аккуратно кладет ладони поверх ее и слегка сжимает. У нее руки не дрожат, они уверенные и мягкие, как и ее тело, что прижимается к Эллисон. И, честно говоря, лишь заставляет ее дрожать еще больше. 

Лидия сосредоточенно щурится – Эллисон видит краем глаза – и закусывает ярко-красную губу. Эллисон до ужаса раздражает этот кричащий цвет, но она ни за что не признается себе, что это от того, что Лидии достается еще больше заинтересованных взглядов из-за него. Нет никого, кто не оставил бы на ней свой отпечаток. 

Она предсказуемо промахивается, и Лидия огорченно вздыхает, отступая, и лишая ее того тепла, которое уже успело пропитать спину и сжаться в маленький комок где-то в животе. Эллисон замечает, что рассматривает яркие губы, только когда они недовольно поджимаются, обозначая на щеке Лидии ямочку. Когда она улыбается, эта ямочка еще более заметна. Эллисон закрывает глаза и коротко выдыхает. 

Она просто возьмет еще одну стрелу и попадет в эту чертову мишень.

\- Так, хорошо, - Лидия кладет ладони ей на плечи и с нажимом проводит вниз, пуская столп мурашек следом. – Вдохни вместе со мной, давай. 

Она делает глубокий вдох и Эллисон вдыхает следом, стараясь успеть. Ладони Лидии на внутренней стороне локтей горят даже через одежду, но Эллисон сосредотачивается на дыхании, делая едва уловимое движение назад, когда Лидия уже не может втягивать в себя воздух, чтобы почувствовать спиной, как тот с тихим шумом покидает ее тело. 

И видит в просвете между деревьями темный силуэт.

\- Ты видела? 

\- Видела что? Эллисон…

\- Подожди здесь, - обрывает она, сжимая рукоять.

Голос, что зовет ее, кажется смутно знакомым и заставляет нервничать, лихорадочно оглядываясь. Она упускает момент, когда теряет из вида Лидию, но наконец узнает голос, раздающийся словно отовсюду. 

\- Нет... Лидия! Лидия, где ты? 

\- Эллисон, - мягкий голос зовет где-то позади, и она резко оборачивается, натягивая тетиву и жмурится, потому что солнце исчезает.

\- Эллисон, ты ищешь эту девочку? – звучит с другой стороны, и Эллисон снова пытается найти говорящего, чувствуя, как выбивает испуганную дробь пульс. 

Лидия не видит, как ее мертвая тетя двигается по направлению к ней, смотря мертвыми глазами прямо на Эллисон, и улыбаясь обагренным черной кровью ртом. 

\- Лидия! – изо всех сил кричит Эллисон, но та словно не слышит ее, продолжая с легкой улыбкой медленно идти по направлению к ней. – Лидия, беги!

Эллисон вскидывает лук, направляя его на Кейт, фокусируя взгляд на движущемся объекте, и сжимает зубы, опуская тетиву. 

Айзек ловит просвистевшую в воздухе стрелу в нескольких сантиметрах от лица застывшей Лидии.

\- Боже, Лидия, - выдыхает Эллисон, роняя лук и падая в пожухлую листву коленями. – Господи, - шепчет она, глядя на вновь начинающие заходиться мелкой дрожью руки. 

Айзек смотрит на нее со смесью жалости и понимания. Так, будто он все знает. Знает, что не одна только Кейт сводит ее с ума в постоянных видениях. Будто знает, что она убивает Лидию каждую ночь, стреляя в свою мертвую тетю. 

Эллисон сжимает губы, не зная, радоваться ей, что Лидия жива, или плакать. Она боится, что в следующий раз, когда она решится наконец-таки стрелять в Лидию, под ее личиной не окажется Кейт.


End file.
